doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
StarCraft II
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje1 = Centauro Comunicaciones (2010-actual) |estudio_doblaje2 = Meier/Nikotian (2013-actual) |direccion_doblaje1 = Carlos Parra (2010-actual) |direccion_doblaje2 = René Sagastume (2013-actual) |pais1 = Colombia |pais2 = Argentina |pais3 = México (frases de D.Va) |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2010-presente }} StarCraft II es un videojuego de estrategia en tiempo real del tipo ciencia ficción militar desarrollado y publicado por Blizzard Entertainment para Microsoft Windows y Mac OS X. Es la secuela del galardonado videojuego de 1998 StarCraft y su expansión Brood War. El juego se divide en tres campañas, cada una, centrada en una raza, ha sido vendida en una trilogía de juegos por separado: *''Wings of Liberty ''26x26px (la campaña terran) fue lanzado el 27 de julio de 2010. Se ambienta cuatro años después de los eventos de StarCraft: Brood War y se centra en las proezas de Jim Raynor al mismo tiempo que él lidera un grupo insurgente en contra del autócrata Dominio Terran al mando del tirano Emperador Arcturus Mengsk. *''Heart of the Swarm ''26x26px (la campaña zerg), la primera expansión del juego fue lanzada el 12 de marzo de 2013. Su historia se lleva a cabo un año después de los eventos de Wings of Liberty y se centra en Sarah Kerrigan en sus esfuerzos por recuperar el control del enjambre y llevar a cabo su venganza en contra del supremo comandante del Dominio Terran, Arcturus Mengsk. *''Legacy of the Void ''26x26px (la campaña protoss), la segunda y última expansión del juego, fue lanzada el 10 de noviembre de 2015. Su historia se lleva a cabo un año después de Heart of the Swarm y se centra en el Jerarca Artanis, quien habiendo formado la Armada Dorada está dispuesto a recuperar el mundo natal de los protoss, pero su plan se ve saboteado cuando entra al ataque un malvado ente llamado Amón, apodado "El Xel'Naga Caído" o "la Voz Oscura", quien está dispuesto a rehacer toda vida a su imagen eliminando a toda forma de vida en el Sector Koprulu. Cuenta con 19 misiones, además de un prólogo y epílogo: **El prólogo Susurros del Olvido posee tres misiones y se centra en el Prelado Oscuro Zeratul, quien emprende su búsqueda del último fragmento de la profecía para así alertar a Artanis y los demás protoss del inminente peligro que se avecina. **El epílogo En el Vacío posee tres misiones y se centra en los tres protagonistas de las tres entregas, Jim Raynor, Sarah Kerrigan y Artanis, quienes emprenden un viaje hacia el Vacío en su batalla final contra Amón para impedir que el Xel'Naga Caído vuelva a amenazar al Sector Koprulu. Además, se cuenta con un grupo de tres paquetes de misiones llamado Nova: Operaciones Encubiertas, cuya historia se lleva a cabo algunos años después del epílogo de Legacy of the Void y se centra en la agente fantasma de operaciones encubiertas del Dominio Terran, Nova Terra, quien fue enviada a una misión junto a otros fantasmas del Dominio, pero desaparecen en combate y su paradero lleva a un grupo terrorista llamado Los Defensores del Hombre. Nova, con sus recuerdos borrados, debe hacer lo posible por desenmascarar la corrupción que se esconde dentro de este supuesto grupo de salvadores que busca derrocar al Dominio y su emperador, Valerian Mengsk. Doblaje El doblaje se realizó en Colombia, en el estudio Centauro Comunicaciones, bajo la dirección de Carlos Parra y estuvo disponible desde el primer lanzamiento, doblándose todo lo que son los diálogos de los personajes dentro de las campañas, las unidades y las cinemáticas. Al igual que World of Warcraft, cuyo doblaje también se realizó en Colombia, contó con su propia traducción, sin seguir términos anteriormente establecidos por España, ya que el doblaje del videojuego antecesor y su expansión fueron popularizados al interior del continente latinoamericano con el doblaje de España (posteriormente, la empresa realizaría una remasterización del videojuego, la cual incluiría doblaje latinoamericano). A partir del año 2013, con el lanzamiento de Heart of the Swarm, ocurren cambios en el doblaje. Aunque los personajes principales y secundarios introducidos anteriormente en Wings of Liberty conservaron su doblaje en Colombia (a excepción de Nova Terra, el Gral. Horacio Campoguerra y Emil Narud, quienes tuvieron nuevos actores de doblaje en Argentina), Blizzard decidió realizar gran parte del doblaje en Argentina, en acuerdos con el estudio Sound in Words, bajo la dirección de René Sagastume. En el año 2015, ante el anuncio de la última expansión del juego, Legacy of the Void, durante su beta cerrada, se lanza el prólogo Susurros del Olvido, donde se vio notoriamente un cambio de voz en Zeratul (quien era doblado por Raúl Gutiérrez cuando el doblaje se realizaba en Colombia), quien esta vez estaba siendo doblado por Dany de Álzaga. Finalmente, en noviembre de 2015, se lanza el videojuego, ocurriendo un cambio drástico en el doblaje del videojuego, ya que fue totalmente hecho en Argentina. Sin embargo, se exceptuaron los personajes de Jim Raynor y Sarah Kerrigan / La Reina de las Cuchillas, quienes conservaron a sus actores de doblaje en Colombia, Carlos Jiménez y Rocío Bermúdez, respectivamente, posiblemente debido a la buena recepción que se tenía de estos actores con sus respectivos personajes. En el año 2016, se lanzan los tres paquetes de misiones de Nova: Operaciones Encubiertas, y al no encontrarse ninguno de los personajes que seguían siendo doblados en Colombia, el doblaje fue totalmente hecho en Argentina. Reparto Personajes Principales Personajes secundarios Unidades Voces adicionales *Harold Leal *Martha Ginneth Rincón *Camilo Rodríguez *Hernando Montenegro *Adriana González *Jorge Castellanos *Aníbal Gutiérrez *Javier Rodríguez Castellanos *Sigifredo Vega *Rosangela López *Gustavo Restrepo *Catalina Betancourt *Fabio Criales *Julio César Mora *Maurho Jiménez *Shirley Marulanda *Marcelo Armand *Gustavo Ciardullo *Nicolás Epstein *Javier Gómez *Sebastián Pinardi *Andrea S. Rigler *Damián Savrópulos *Santiago Veira Créditos StarCraft_II_13-11-2015_2_05_22.png|Créditos de Wings of Liberty 1 StarCraft_II_13-11-2015_2_05_46.png|Créditos de Wings of Liberty 2 StarCraft II 13-11-2015 2 18 29.png|Créditos de Heart of the Swarm 1 StarCraft II 13-11-2015 2 18 44.png|Créditos de Heart of the Swarm 2 Reparto de Nova: Operaciones encubiertas Características de multijugador Misiones Cooperativas Las misiones cooperativas son una alternativa de multijugador que fue añadida con el lanzamiento de StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Presentadores A partir del parche 3.7, se empezó a implementar una nueva característica utilizada para el multijugador y las misiones cooperativas: los presentadores, los cuales se encargan de emitir los mensajes de advertencia emitidos normalmente por los consejeros de cada raza (la Adjutora en los Terran, la Reina en los Zerg y el Ejecutor en los Protoss), los cuales son reemplazados por personajes introducidos en la campaña. Cabe destacar que se incluye a Hana Song "D.Va", personaje de otro videojuego realizado por Blizzard, Overwatch, cuyo doblaje se realizó en México. Dicho personaje conserva a su actriz de doblaje original, Melissa Gedeón. Curiosidades *En la cinemática final de Legacy of the Void, luego de finalizar las misiones del epílogo En el Vacío, Jim Raynor recuerda algunas palabras dichas por Matt Horner, Tychus Findlay y Zeratul durante Wings of Liberty. Mientras que las frases del primero y el último son redobladas por Javier Gómez y Dany de Álzaga, respectivamente, la frase dicha por el segundo no sufrió redoblaje, usándose el mismo archivo de audio anteriormente hecho por Fernando Manrique. *La unidad aérea protoss, Fénix, al ser seleccionada muchas veces, dice varias frases entre las que destaca la siguiente: "I have a lot of nerve...cords...", que se traduciría literalmente como: "Tengo muchos cordones... neurales". En el doblaje, se traduce como "Tengo mucho valor... si me ven", cambiando un poco el contexto de la frase original, aunque no se despegaría mucho, debido a que en inglés, "nerve" en este contexto se traduce como "valor". Para la campaña de Legacy of the Void, esta frase en latino se cambia (además de ser doblada en Argentina por Leto Dugatkin), quedando como "Nunca aprendí a atarme los cordones... neurales", apegándose más al contexto de la frase en inglés. Véase también *StarCraft: Remastered *Heroes of the Storm Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Doblaje colombiano Categoría:Videojuegos de Blizzard Entertainment Categoría:Doblaje argentino Categoría:Doblajes en colaboración Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Doblaje con groserías Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Videojuegos de 2010s Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Páginas con muestra de audio